The Legend Of Spring
by Red-Writing-Fantasy
Summary: Haruna Otonashi is a normal, average teenage girl. And Aphrodi is anything but normal. With the finals of the FFT in sight their lives are getting a little complicated, a little more interesting and the most important thing. Their lives are getting intertwined after Kageyama tells Aphrodi to find the girl of The Legend. But what kind of history has our normal, average teenage girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi Mina! Here's my third story, I always loved the pairing Haruna x Aphrodi but no one ever wrote a story about them so here is the first official Haruna x Aphrodi romance story.**

**Haruna: Naomi-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the characters.**

**Me: This story starts in episode 23 of Inazuma Eleven till episode 26.**

* * *

**- Normal P.O.V. -**

Somewhere up in the skies, in the dead of night, was a soccer stadium floating through midair. The marble angels with their spread wings were carying the Iron bowl. From the inside you had the impression that you were in an old greeck temple, if it weren't for the millions of chairs surrounding a soccerfield. It was the Zeus jr Soccer stadium.

A wooden, locked chest was lit up by a beam of light, eleven boys were kneeling around it.

The silent was broken by the footsteps of a man, kageyama reiji, from his place he looked down on his team.

"Commander," Said the captain. "We've been waiting for you."

"Who is it that will rule Footbal Frontier?" Kageyama asked, his low voice bellowed through the arena.

"We of Zeus Junior High!" They answered.

"Who is it that will stand at the top?"

"We of Zeus Junior High!"

"I desire nothing but victory! But a victory that is won through splutterings of mud is the same as defeat. A complete and thorough victory! I wish for an overwhelming conquest! Only those of you who want to bring about that victory may drink the Aqua of Gods."

The chest opened and a cool mist slid through the opening still covering the eleven glass bottles filled with the Aqua of Gods.

"Now! Who is it that will bring me victory?" Kageyama asked again.

In response the eleven players drunk the water, Aphrodi threw his glass on the ground, making it crumble into thousands of shards. His fellow teammates did the same thing. Kageyama was smiling evily at the sight of his eleven puppets, following him blindly.

...

After a couple of hours Aphrodi knocked on the door of Kageyama's office before entering. He closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to talk to me master." He said.

"Yes indeed," Kageyama started. "Aphrodi, Zeus is my life project. I put all of my efford in it to make it succeed, I can't afford to lose at this point. Do you understand that?" He asked.

"I do," He replied. He knew what Zeus Jr. meant for his master but he didn't understand why He told this to him. "But why are You telling me this?" He asked boldly.

Kageyama grinned of his attitude. "I need you to find something for me, something that will guarantee my victory."

"What is it that You need Master?"

"I need her." He said and he shove a picture of a girl over the desk. Aphrodi took the picture and studied the face of the girl. Her smooth skin, soft cheeks, those lively blue eyes, short, wavy blue hair and the happy smile on her face. The first word that appeared in his mind that could discribe her was adorable.

"Wherefor?" Aphrodi asked, still looking at the picture. "Why is she so valuable?"

"This girl, Haruna Otonashi, is a gift." Kageyama replied. "She is The Legend Of Spring."

Aphrodi's eyes widened. The Legend Of Spring was one of the eldest and one of his favourite greeck myths. It had always fascinated him how everything in the story seemed to make sence in some way. That in the end everything was clear and you actually had to read it again to shake off the feeling that you could've missed something.

"I see that you're familiar with the Legend?"

Aphrodi nodded.

"Than do you understand why that girl is so valuable?"

"Yes Master!"

Even though Kageyama didn't say so, Aphrodi knew he had a mission to fulfill. He had to get that girl, he had to bring that girl into the team, or at least on their side.

"Haruna Otonashi," Aphrodi thought. "Could she have any idea of what she was capable of?"

... ... ...

The rest of the night Aphrodi kept asking himself how to get into her life. He wondered about it on his way home, he wondered about it when he was lying in his bed and the worst thing was that her face kept flying through his head. Her sweet smile had turned into a teasing one, one that seemed to say "You-can-try-but-you'll-never-catch-me", her eyes were cold and full of hatred, like she knew what was waiting for her and she blamed him for it.

The other problems were, one: where to find her, two: what to do when he eventually did and three: how to make her trust him. He had no answers to them, and thought that he never would. It almost seemed imposible to fulfill his duty. He felt like being crushed underneath a concrete block, a block made of disapointment and shame. After a long time of puzzeling, he finally fell asleep, still with a discomfort feeling in his stomache and a starting headache.

... ... ...

The next day, on the soccerfield of Raimon Junior high, were eleven boys practicing for their next match. Endou Mamoru was breaking his head over his grandfather's new hissatsu techniek.

"If I brace myself while putting strength into my navel and tailbone," He thought. "There's no ball I can't catch. And the main point of this move is in my chest." He took a deep breath. "All right!"

He prepared himself for two shoots he wanted to stop at the same time. As if someone gave Gouenji, Someoka, Kidou and Ichinose a sign they all started their movements for the two shoots.

Goenji and Someoka pulled their shoot Dragon Tornado off while Kidou and Ichinose used Twin Boost. Out of nowhere a guy appeared and a flash of light blinded them all. When the light finally dimmed and eventually disappeared, they could see a boy their age holding two soccerballs in his hands. His long blond hair reached his waist, and his dark-red eyes were looking kinda amused.

"You stopped both Dragon Tornado and Twin Boost!" Said Endou enthousiast. "You're an amazing goalkeeper."

"No, I'm not a goalkeeper." The boy said, he let one soccerball twirl over the top of his finger. "My team's goalkeeper would only need to lift a finger to stop these."

"That team of yours is Zeus Jr., isn't it..." Said Kidou. "Aphrodi." Everyone gasped for air in surprise. Aphrodi dropped the two balls and turned his face to Endou.

"You're Endou Mamoru-kun, aren't you? Allow me to introduce myself." Aphrodi started. "I'm Aphrodi of Zeus Junior High. I've heard about you from commander Kageyama."

"I knew it!" Said Kidou. "Kageyama is working behind Zeus Junior High."

"Y-You bastard.." Stuttered Someoka. "You came here to declare war, did you?"

"Declare war?" Asked Aphrodi, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Asked Someoka a little irritated.

"One only declares war when they wish to fight." Explained Aphrodi, he turned his head a little into Someoka's direction. "I do not intend to fight you. I suggest that you don't fight either. It would be for your benefit."

"Why?" Asked Ichinose.

"Because you will lose." Aphrodi replied. "In a battle between humans and gods, one can allready see the outcomst."

"Are you saying that you're a god?" Asked Ichinose sceptically.

"What do you think?" Asked Aphrodi.

"We wont know the outcome untill we've played the match." Said Endou resolute, Aphrodi's attitude began to frustrate him.

"Is that so?" Asked Aphrodi amused. "Apples fall from trees, don't they? In this world, there are truths that can never be disputed. That Kidou Yuuto-kun over there knows the best of all. That's why you should stop training. The gab between humans and gods is not something that you can overcome by practice. It's a useless effort."

"Shut up!" Growled Enoud. "I won't let anyone tell me that practice is useless! Practice is like onigiri! It becomes our blood and our flesh!"

That seemed to surprise Aphrodi a bit, but it also made him laugh.

"That's a good one!" He said laughing. "I see, practice is like onigiri, eh?"

"It's not funny!" Said Endou angrily.

"You leave me no choice then." Aphrodi said, he frowned a little. "Very well, I'll show you that what you're doing is a waste of time." He shot the ball high into the sky and jumped after it.

He did it with so much speed that no one knew what he was about to do. Someoka kept looking from Aphrodi to the place he stood only seconds ago.

"Wh-wehn did he get up there?!" He asked panically.

Aphrodi simply kicked the ball, it flew to the goal. Making speed on it's way, while it got covered with a dark aura.

"If I put my strength into my navel and tailbone, then there is no ball I can't catch!" Endou thought. He caught the ball, and was simply overwhelmed by the power of Aphrodi's shot. Eventually he was blown away. His teammates and the managers ran to the goal to try to help him.

"Wake up!" Said Natsumi.

"Endou-kun?" Asked Aki.

"Endou?"

Endou opened his eyes trying to look at Zeus Jr's captain but Natsumi and Someoka blocked his sight.

"Move!" He said, surprising them all. He stood up, trying not to shake and he stepped towards Aphrodi who simply stood there watching him strugle.

"Come on!" Endou yelled. "One more time! You were holding back! Show me what you've really got!"

He fell on his knees and tried to stand back up, but failed to. Aphrodi simply laughed of his actions.

"How interesting!" He said. "You're the first to try and win against a ball thrown by god! The finals are beginning to look a bit enjoyable!" He smirked and quickly looked to the blue haired girl standing next to her brother. "I'll come back for you," He thought. The girl's eyes widened like she had heard him in her thoughts.

And that's when Aphrodi disappeared in a new flash of light. the only thing that he left was the soccerball he was holding.

* * *

**First chapter ends here!**

**reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi mina! Here's the second part, hope you guys like it! And thanks to ****Twilight-A-14**** and ****Angel Of Dark Heaven ****For the sweat reviews!**

**Aphrodi: Naomi-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the characters.**

**Me: Have fun reading!**

* * *

**- Haruna P.O.V. -**

Even though he was gone, I could still hear his voice in my head.

_"I'll come back for you."_ What did he mean with that? The thought of him comming back send cold shivers down my spine.

"Endou calm down!" Said Gouenji to Endou who was strugling to get up again.

"No!" Endou said resolute. "I'll master Majin The Hand for sure! I'll close the gab between us and those Zeus jr guys!" He was furious about Aphrodi's insult about training.

His spirit made me smile, he would play all day if he could.

"I wonder if they'll be strong enough to beat Zeus." I muttered.

"Ofcourse they will be!" Said Aki with a smile. "They're Raimon after all!"

I smiled along with her. Since the start of the turnament, Raimon had always been underestimated. We always took them by surprise by evolving during the match, no matter how strong the oponents were, we always ended up being stronger.

After a few hours of practise we all went home. Onii-chan had to go home immediately so he couldn't walk me home as usual.

"I'm sorry Haruna." He said.

"Don't worry about it Onii-chan!" I said smiling. "It's not that far, I'll be ok!"

It took me half an hour to convince him that I would be totally safe!

"Really Oniic-chan, I love you but you're so overprotective!" I thought.

The sun started to disappear behind the horizon, the last sunbeams coloured the entire world orange. This has always been my favourite sight of the world. Sundown, golden sunbeams, red coloured clouds, the last bit of warmth on your cheeks. I felt a rush going through my body, felt my fingertips tingling, making me shiver and giving me goosebumps.

My fingers stopped tingling and I relaxed. It was then I realized I was holding my breath. I smiled sheepishly. I always thought that these rushes were magical, since they made me feel like I could do anything.

When I reached my house I found a little note in the kitchen.

_We're at our high school reunion, there are some left overs in the refrigerator when you get hungry._

_Lots of love - Mom and Dad._

_p.s. I bought a bucket of "Baked Alaska" - ice cream for you. Don't eat it all. _(if anyone wonders what "baked alaska" is, it's an "Ben and Jerry's" type of icecream I'm totally adicted to!)

_xx_

I actually had forgotten about it that I would be alone tonight. Now I kinda regretted it that I refused Aki-san's offer to stay the night at her place.

"Maybe it's not too late." I thought while dialing Aki's number on my cell-phone. She picked up almost immediately.

"Aki Kino here." She said.

"Hi Aki-san, it's Haruna."

"Hey Haruna-chan, what's up?" She asked.

"Is it too late for dinner at your place?" I asked, crissing my fingers.

"Yes it is." She replied and I felt my hope crashing down.

I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hold on a sec Aki-san, there's someone on the door." I said.

When I opened the door I felt my mouth fall open in surprise.

Aki was standing in front of me with a backpack on her back.

"I thought you said it was too late." I said.

"For a sleepover at **my** house," Aki replied smiling. "But since you told me you're parents were out of town I figured you would be kinda lonely. So here I am, with a bag full of goodies."

"Come in!" I said smiling. "Thanks for comming over."

"That's where friends are for." Aki replied while taking of her coat and dropping her bag in my room. "And since it's friday we can stay up all night."

I giggled. We put on our pajamas and headed to the kitchen to make some snacks.

"It's a good thing I packed alot of movies." Aki said. "Which one first? 'Life of Pi' or 'Wildchild'?"

"Life of Pi." I said. "I've never seen that movie, or read the book."

"I have the book back home, you can borrow it if you want." Aki said. "It's amazing, and the movie is simply smashing!"

"I would love to! My mom sais it's a beautiful story!" I replied.

None of us said anything during the movie. We were totally sucked into it. The funny thing is, the biggest part of the movie is about the boy and the tiger, stuck on a boat in the middle of the pacific ocean, but it's not boring at all. It's amazing and terrible, it's beautiful and cruel, it's a simple miracle and I want to watch it over and over again.

We chatted a little, warmed up the leftovers, had dinner, watched another movie and chatted again. We talked about school, friends, soccer and eventually we were talking about Aphrodi.

"I felt small in his presence." Aki said frowning. "And terrified, I almost wanted to hide behind Endou if he wasn't standing in the goalpost."

"I had exactly the same feeling!" I said. "I heard his voice in my head saying he would come back for me." I thought, I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to think I was going crazy.

"I wonder why he thinks he's so high and mighty, I mean he's a kid, just like we are."

"Probably he's just cocky, and arrogant." I said.

"And totally in love with himself." Aki said sarcastically. I giggled.

"You're the first to try and win against a ball thrown by god." I immitated his voice.

"In a battle between humans and gods, one can allready see the outcomst." Aki immitated him.

We burst out in laughter.

"He's less scary when you can make fun of him." I said.

"He looks to much like a female to me." Aki replied.

"I bet lots of people think he is female." I added.

"He only needs to kick a ball in their guts to shut them up."

"That's true,"

"I wonder what kind of practice they went through."

"Whatever they did, it must have been hell for them." I said, and suddenly felt sorry for them. "Imagine what kind of horror they went through just to become stronger."

"You're not turning soft are you?" Asked Aki shocked.

"Me? Soft?" I asked. "Well... maybe a little bit."

I yawned.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"Almost two a.m." Aki answered. "Why? Getting sleepy?" She asked teasingly.

"No!" I said, but I yawned again. She raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm just cooling my brains!"

(people yawn because they need to cool of their brains XD, it's been tested. Sleepy people in the cold don't yawn, in warmth they do :p)

"Yeah right," She said. "I am, I'm going to get my sleeping bag."

"The one with fleece?"

"Ofcourse!"

I giggled again.

When the lights were all out and Aki was sleeping, I let my thoughts drift away. Back to the boy with long blonde hair and blood red eyes, back to his voice, his movements and eventually to the concerning words.

With him in my mind I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_I was trapped in a dim room. I noticed the iron chains around my wrists and ancles, the strange white dress with a black belt and decorated with pink blossom. I was wearing feather-light, soft-pink slippers. The dress looked like an old greeck dress._

_"I see our little goddess is awake." Said a soft, man's voice._

_"Who's there?" I asked quick._

_"You know who." He whispered in my ear._

_"I don't." I said and looked over my shoulder._

_"I'm right in front of you!"_

_When I turned around I looked straight into two blood-red eyes. His face was very close, our noses were touching each other._

_"Where am I?" I asked._

_"Where you belong sweetheart." He said chuckling. "Among your own kind."_

_"What do you mean with that?"_

_He came even closer, his lips brushing mine. His arms were around my waist._

_"Don't you worry about it." He said. "Everything's gonna be allright."_

_And then he locked our lips in a deep kiss._

* * *

**End of the second chapter. Hope it's not bad.**

**Please let me know if I made grammar mistakes!**

**Reviews?**

**please?**

**:p**


End file.
